evoluniafandomcom-20200213-history
Updates
16.10.2018 - New quest and some changes! Author: ''GM Lunia'' -Finally fixed the bug that caused some tiles to make you go invisible. -Running and using potions/runes/items should be even smoother now, especially if you were on a slow walking character. -Added a new quest inside the 500+ area. -Tool Boy now sells blood herbs. -Knights got a new spell, it's a single target spell, which deals around the same damage as uber exori mas. (exori gran hur, lvl 400+) -Exit logging at trainers will now cause your character to disconnect after 12 hours, we still want it to be possible for players to train that way,, but we don't want the server to be filled with exit logged characters. Another thing to note, is that exit logged characters do not gain tokens - and it has been this way since almost the day the server started. -You can now see how many times a player has killed other players by looking on them. I have also been quite busy the last days, but more updates will be coming in the next few days! Other than that, now our server should be really smooth, we've solved the servers performance issue, which has been one of the main things I have been trying to fix ever since the server went online, now the server can probably stay online for a week without us having to make restarts, or our automatic restarter closing down the server when it detected laggs. Yesterday we had some issues with our hosting provider though, which caused some players from europe experiencing laggs, this shouldn't happen again, and if it does we will look into changing to another hosting provider. 12.10.2018 - New quests and spawn! Author: ''GM Lunia'' -Fixed a bug that made some tiles make you go invisible ((hopefully)) -Added two new quests in the 500+ area. -Added a new spawn inside the 500+ area, skull hunters, these monsters have the best hp:exp ratio, they might be hard for level 500s. -Sandworms now gives abit more experience. -Added top fraggers to the website. (added yesterday) -Added a lot of missing item images to the website. (added yesterday) 10.10.2018 - New NPC Author: ''GM Lunia'' -We also added several new areas and monsters, but they are limited to the missions from the npc that was added. -Machete now removes wild growths properly 9.10.2018 - Some new spells! Author: ''GM Lunia'' -Exhaustion now works like before, so it will be smooth to run and use potions at the same time now (like before today). -You can now buy skull remover at the token store for 300 tokens. -Red and and black skulled players will now lose 5x more experience on death but they won't lose all their equipment on death anymore, the chance for them to lose items is the same as it is for a non blessed player (even if the redskull has bless). -Added 7 new spells for higher lvled players, 2 for sorcs & druids, 1 for pallies, 2 for knights -Added more houses, they're located west inside the city -Healing bonus should now properly work with mana potions -Changed back how "action" exhausts normally work in otservers, this will fix an issue that we had,, but it might make it less smooth when you're trying to push things, open corpses, or press monster boxes while spamming potions. But I think most players won't even notice the difference, we will look into adding the smoother system back in the future. A new mission NPC will come tomorrow. 7.10.2018 - Small changes Author: ''GM Lunia'' I will do a small early patch today, because tonight I will be gone and tomorrow I won't have that much time either. -Fixed a bug with glooth engineer quest. -Ultimate weapon can now be equipable by druids. -Fixed a bug that made you go invisible (?) hopefully. -Added a new boss inside the city, which spawns every 30minutes, and drops various new items, and an exclusive mount and an outfit. -Added a new spawn inside the 500+ zone. -Added a new quest inside the 500+ zone. In the next patch we will try to add more missions and high level spells. 5.10.2018 - Patch Author: ''GM Lunia'' -Fixed a pz issue that was located inside city -Scaling of UMP is now a tiny bit stronger -Exori mas frigo aoe now deals abit more damage and has bigger radius